


handsome

by dumbbitchhours



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchhours/pseuds/dumbbitchhours
Summary: zuko is self-conscious abt his scar but reader thinks hes the cutest
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 175





	handsome

**Author's Note:**

> per usual im a bitch for fluff

You had wandered off in search of food with Suki and Sokka, but the two were making you feel like an awkward third wheel, so you decided to walk back to Zuko and Toph’s spot in the hallway.

You saw a small boy pause to say something to Zuko, pointing at his face, although you couldn’t hear what he had said. Zuko looked scandalized and you heard him holler, “The scar is _not_ on the wrong side!” as you approached.

A small smile pulled at your mouth as you watched Zuko aggressively tear his hood over his head. You sat next to him and gently nudged his side with your elbow. “Aw, Zuko,” You cooed, “Did he try correcting your _costume_?”

He huffed, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Yes,” Toph answered, “And why don’t you say it louder next time, Sparky? Let everyone know we’re here?”

He whipped his head around towards her; quickly realizing it was no use to glare and huffed again.

Zuko slumped against the wall. “I wish I didn’t even have this stupid scar. It makes me look like a monster.” He grumbled.

You frowned. “Zuko, you don’t really think that?” You asked softly.

“Don’t even start!” Zuko said quickly. “I’ve heard it all before. Uncle would tell me how handsome I am, but I could never believe him.”

“You _are_ handsome, silly.” You reassured him, placing a hand on the side of his jaw in an attempt to get him to look at you.

Your touch, your words made his heart jump. You were always so sweet and genuine with the people you encountered, even if you were irritated. He’d never seen you blow up at _anyone_. He didn’t understand how you were so ~~stupid~~ patient. He wanted to be more like you.

Zuko resisted the soft tug until he felt your thumb brush over his skin. He looked at you, an utterly humiliated and confused look on his face. You gave him a sweet smile and he watched as your gaze raked over his features. His cheeks burned.

“You don’t look like a monster. Not even close.” You concluded.

“But -” He started, shifting slightly; he wanted to hide the scarred side of his face from you, but he didn’t want you to let go of him and he didn’t exactly have a rebuttal. Instead, he grasped your wrist.

“Didn’t you say that some girl in Ba Sing Se had a crush on you? She didn’t think you looked like a monster.” You stated, thumb brushing over his cheek again.

“She has a point, Sparky.” Toph spoke up. “I don’t know what you look like, but if a girl likes you without even knowing a single thing about you, then she _definitely_ doesn’t think you look like a monster.”

You almost chuckled and motioned towards her with your head in agreement. Zuko sighed.

“What does my scar make me look like, then?” He asked, tone a bit sharper than he intended.

To his relief, you ignored it. “You look like a fighter. Badass. Someone that doesn’t give up without fighting tooth and nail first.” You answered. Your lack of hesitation made him blush again. “And it doesn’t take away from how pretty you are.” Now he was beet red.

“P-pretty?” Zuko stammered.

“Yes, pretty boy.” You teased. “You are literally so damn cute, it’s unacceptable.”

A smile fought its way across Zuko’s lips. “C’mon now, you’re making me blush.” It was supposed to be sarcastic, but he really was blushing.

“I can see that, sweet boy.”

Suddenly, Toph groaned loudly. “ARGH! Just kiss already!” She shouted.

Zuko glanced in her direction for a moment and you thought you’d take her up on that. You quickly pressed a kiss to Zuko’s cheek and he whipped back around towards you; you were giggling. To your surprise, Zuko captured your face in his hands and pulled you in for a kiss on the lips. You kissed back immediately, arms coming around his neck.

 _“Not in front of me!”_ Toph exclaimed and the two of you separated.

You laughed and Zuko looked a bit embarrassed. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, Zuko.” You said, and placed a small kiss upon his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> yall thirsty bitches keep requesting smut smh....ill do them eventually LMAO i just havent been in the mood for it
> 
> tysm for reading!! as always, u can comment ure requests :^)


End file.
